


wanted a kiss

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, ponies, this has ponies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Scout tells Sniper about how he almost kissed Pauling. Sniper is not surprised when she hits him.THIS DOES HAVE PONIES. THEY'RE MY LITTLE PONY UNIVERSE. THEY ARE PEGASUS AND EARTH AND UNICORNS.
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 4





	wanted a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I've been binging the last two mlp season and welp. This is the outcome. I can't believe I'm an mlp writer. I can't believe this. Have fun. Enjoy. GOD.

"And I lean in to kiss her, right? Cuz I'm like totally super hot and sexy! And she just BAM! clocks me in the face!" He hears the earth pony shift behind him, and Scout leans his head further back, keeping the ice on his eye to look at the sniper.

Scout can't read Sniper's expression, the lightless room and the sunset making his expression hard to see in general. And he's still wearing those dumb sunglasses. At night no less! Sniper scoffed and turned back to his rifle. "You can't just lay that on a girl, mate." Scout sighed, turned his head back to the ceiling. "I know"

"Then why'd you do it?" The man stays silent for a long moment, and Sniper looks down to the pegasus again, his wings were spread out on the floor, and laying in that position must put a strain on his lower back, but Scout hadn't seemed to acknowledge it or the question Sniper had asked so he switched to a different topic.

"Why do you have an ice pack?" Scout grimly grinned. "You'll never believe this, but Medic won't heal me for a bruised eye. He just tossed me the ice pack and slammed the door on my face." Scout's other hoof reached up to his muzzle to rub away the sudden pain as he thought about it. "Welp," The sun had set and Sniper got up, opening the case for his rifle, and placing the weapon in the box to be cleaned early morning tomorrow. "Sun's down." He knocked the case shut with his hoof and clicked the locks, sliding the strap around his shoulder to wear it on his back.

"I wanted to be kissed." Sniper paused, before glancing at the pathetic excuse of a pegasus, watching him melt further into the floor. Sniper grinned, shaking his head lightly. "Well if you want to be kissed, you could follow me." And he pushed the swinging door open as Scout shot up from the floor, leaning on his wings to look at the leaving pony. He fumbled to speak, brain short-circuiting, before settling on a shrill "WHAT?".

But Sniper knew he understood him, even if his voice was distant, and waited for the blubbering flight pony to come barreling up behind him. "What the fuck- I- How'd you know!?" Sniper turned his head, a little way, he could see the pegasus in flight, wings flapping as he held the ice pack to his eye. Scout looked back at him with furrowed eyebrows, cheeks rising with red under his fur. Sniper continued on until they were at his home in the little Winnebago. He went inside and gestured for the pegasus to follow.

Scout had been in there once, and it was simply because Sniper had asked him to get something off his counter. Obviously, he obliged and got it, but he did chance a quick look around before booking it back to the base with the said item. Scout looked back at the marksman, eyes widening when he realized he had pulled off his hat and.. sunglasses. His eyes were bright. Emotion-filled eyes, that looked at the runner. Okay, that was new, so new, what the hell-

"Scout, you wear your heart on your sleeve, and you hide a lot of things. But sometimes it's kinda painfully obvious." Scout flushed further, and Sniper stood in front of him, taller -god way taller than him-. He tilted Scout's chin up, leaned closer.

Scout had dropped the ice pack on the floor, surprised that Sniper had willingly been this close, and he leaned closer and closer. He missed Scout's lips completely, on purpose too, and pressed a kiss to his bruised eye, light enough not to hurt. "Oh- FUCK YOU!" Scout shoved the laughing pony over, watching him stumble to catch himself. Sniper was quick though, already reaching for the angry pegasus and actually kissing him on the lips.

He mellowed out easily, huffing when Sniper pulled away, and dipped his head, embarrassed by being out of breath. "Isn't that what you wanted?" "Yeah..." Scout looked up. "You're going to keep doing that... right?" "We have work tomorrow so I don't know..." Scout pushed the Sniper, felt the laughter rumbling in the earth pony's chest before laughing himself. "Are we dating now?"

Sniper pressed a kiss to the side of his jaw. "Yeah." Scout smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know their whole shebang  
> Scout: Pegasus  
> Soldier: Earth  
> Pyro: Unicorn  
> Demo: Earth  
> Heavy: Pegasus  
> Engineer: Unicorn  
> Medic: Unicorn  
> Sniper: Earth  
> Spy: Pegasus


End file.
